


Kiss You With The Antidote

by amemorymaze



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemorymaze/pseuds/amemorymaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://kurtscoffee.tumblr.com/post/76239097149">Ewa's gifset</a>: thirteen cities, twelve coffee shops, two boys and a band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss You With The Antidote

  _i.San Francisco, CA_

 

“I can’t believe this, Kurt. We’re actually in San Francisco, this is crazy!” Blaine says, sitting down in the armchair opposite Kurt in a small, cozy, coffee shop in  _San Francisco._

Kurt looks up from the coffee in his hands, a small smile spreading across his face, unable to ignore Blaine’s contagious excitement, “Do you want to know a secret?”

“Always, Kurt,” Blaine replies, “You know that.”

“I’ve always secretly loved San Francisco and I was seriously considering moving here after high school instead of New York.”

“Kurt,” Blaine says, laughing, “Everyone loves San Francisco. You can’t not love it; that was a poor secret. You got my hopes up there.”

After taking a sip of his coffee Kurt winced slightly at the taste, “Right now, however, I’m extremely grateful I didn’t move here. The coffee is awful.”

Blaine laughs; that unrestrained, shout of joy that never fails to make Kurt’s stomach flutter and his lips twitch in the semblance of a smile as the laughter dies down. The two sit there in a comfortable silence, soaking in the atmosphere - completely different from Ohio or even New York City.

“Come on,” Blaine says, “We need to get back for the sound check. Let me instagram before we leave?”

Kurt sighs, “What’s it with you and all this social media crap?”

Blaine pouts, eyes wide as he looks up at Kurt from under his eyelashes.

Kurt groans, “God, fine. Whatever. But we need to leave after this, before our fans figure out where we are and ambush us.”

Unlocking his phone, Blaine laughs, “Say ‘cheese’!”

 

+

 

_@bdanderson:_

_‘Hanging out in a cozy little coffee shop in San Francisco with my buddy, @kurtelizabeth’_

+

 

_ii.Los Angeles, CA_

 

“You know what’s great?” Kurt asks, sitting at a table across from Blaine once again. But this time at a different coffee shop in a different city.

“What?” Blaine says, gulping his coffee down.

“That I can actually afford to buy decent coffee from coffee shops, even if they don’t serve my usual order,” Kurt says, glaring at the drinks board, “At least we’re not broke musicians, huh?”

“That’s so true. But I guess we can rule out LA as having the best coffee then, huh?”

Kurt laughs, “Anywhere that doesn’t serve non-fat mocha most definitely does not have the best coffee.”

Blaine smiles knowingly at Kurt, “So, what did you think of the show last night?”

“God, it was amazing, Blaine. It was literally everything I’ve ever dreamed of. I don’t think it really hit me until we were up there on that stage singing to all our fans with my best friends with me, you know?”

Blaine hums in agreement, “Also, your solo was breathtaking, as usual.”

“Oh, stop it, Blaine,” Kurt says, smiling, “You’re making me blush.”

He shrugs tracing the rim of his cup with the tip of his finger and shrugs, “Well, it’s true. Your solos are always amazing.”

“Thanks, Blaine,” Kurt smiles shyly before pausing for a second, “I would say the same to you but I don’t think I need to inflate your ego; the fans did enough of that last night.”

“Hey!” Blaine says, hand on his heart in mock hurt, “My ego isn’t that big. And plus, meeting the fans is like the second best part, other than actually performing. It’s crazy to think how much we mean to them and if meeting them makes them happy, I’m more than welcome to do it.”

Kurt sighs dreamily, “I know what you mean. It’s amazing. And we’ve still got another 12 shows left of it as well.”

“This is going to be the month of my life.”

“Of  _our_  lives.”

 

+

 

_@bdanderson:_

_‘New city, new coffee shop. Although I don’t think @kurtelizabeth is particularly impressed with their lack of non-fat mocha!’_

 

+

 

_iii.Anaheim, CA_

“I am  _exhausted_ ,” Kurt says, holding his coffee close as he takes long gulps of it.

Blaine groans as he takes a sip of his own coffee “Me too, remind me why we didn’t go to sleep until 5am.”

“Hey, you’re the one who was asking all these deep philosophical questions that kept us awake until then!”

Blaine huffs out a laugh, “You enjoyed it, you love talking to me, even when it’s 4am and we have a show the next day.”

Kurt just shrugs, a smile lighting up his face. They drink the rest of their coffee in silence, feet brushing occasionally underneath the wooden table and small smiles being exchanged over it.

And Kurt thinks that maybe this is what he likes the best about his coffee mornings with Blaine, the fact that it’s so comfortable and that they can just soak in each other’s presence without words needing to be exchanged.

Kurt doesn’t think he’ll ever be sick of being in Blaine’s presence.

 

+

 

_@kurtelizabeth:_

_‘In desperate need of a power nap since someone (@bdanderson) couldn’t seem to shut up last and kept me awake all night!’_

 

+

 

_iv.Dallas, TX._

 

“So, are you gonna tell me what song you’re gonna sing tonight?” Kurt asks.

“Of course no-”

“So this is where you guys sneak off to everyday!” Sam interrupts as he spots the two sitting at a table in the corner of the coffee shop, “Santana totally owes me 10 bucks.”

“Huh?” Blaine asks, confused.

“You bet on us?” Kurt says indignantly.

“Yes. No. Well, Santana bet me that you two keep sneaking off to have sex, but I told her that isn’t true because Blaine’s my man and he’d tell me if something was going on… Right, dude?”

“What? There’s nothing going on between us,” Kurt just rolls his eyes and gets up, “I’m gonna get another coffee then go, because I told Rachel I’d help her with her outfit tonight.”

“Ooh, get me a-”

“Medium drip,” Kurt replies smiling, “I know.”

Blaine smiles up at Kurt from under his lashes, “Thank you.”

Kurt just waves before leaving Sam and Blaine.

“Man,” Sam says.

“Don’t say it.”

“You are  _so_  fucked.”

“I know.”

 

+

 

_@blondchameleon:_

_‘Think I just crashed a date… My bad. #thirdwheelin’_

 

+

 

_v.Houston, TX._

 

“Uh, Kurt, we may have a problem here…”

“Hmm?” Kurt replies, sitting in the seat opposite Blaine.

Blaine shrugs, “We, uh, might have a few fans waiting for us.”

“Well, if we wanna be back on time, we might as well leave now,” Kurt sighs.

“What, why? We still have hours until the show.”

Kurt just laughs, and pats the hand Blaine has laying on the table, “Because I know you won’t leave until you’ve spoken to every fan out there.”

“I just like talking to them!”

Kurt smiles, “I know, me too. But if we don’t want to be late to the sound check, we’re gonna have to leave now.”

 

+

 

_@bdanderson:_

_‘Met some lovely fans of Cyber Lucky this morning! Always a pleasure to see you guys.’_

+

 

_vi. Nashville, TN._

 

The coffee shop in Nashville is a quiet affair, Kurt and Blaine mostly recovering from lack of sleep over the last two weeks. Tonight, they have a break. So they spend their their time together just relaxing and not having to worry about the set list or the state of their voices.

Blaine’s mind is racing with all these feeling and thoughts and he doesn’t have a clue what to do with them. So he just tries to relax as he and Kurt share small smiles over their coffee and bask in the calmness of the shop.

 

+

 

_@bdanderson:_

_‘Going to have  relaxing evening tonight with my wonderful friend, @kurtelizabeth’_

_\- In reply to Blaine Anderson_

_@kurtelizabeth:_

_‘Musicals and pizza?’_

_\- In reply to Kurt Hummel_

_@bdanderson:_

_‘Perfect.’_

 

+

 

_vii. Indianapolis, IN._

 

“Everything okay?” Blaine asks as Kurt comes back to the table after answering a phone call.

He shrugs, “Yeah, it was just my dad.”

“How’s he doing? I haven’t spoken to him since Dallas.”

Kurt’s reply is a short, “He’s fine.”

Blaine furrows his brows, concern etched on his face, “What wrong?”

Kurt shudders, eyes watering with emotion, “I just-” He takes a deep breath as Blaine takes his hand, threading their fingers together, “It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you, Kurt.”

“I really miss him.”

“Oh, Kurt. You’ll see him soon.”

Kurt wipes his eyes discreetly, “I know, I know. I just- I feel like I don’t see him enough as it is and I wanna see him more.”

“Hey, hey,” Blaine says, getting Kurt to look at him, “Do you need cuddles and the wicked soundtrack?”

Kurt lets out a small laugh.

“Or we can watch illegal bootlegs online?”

“That, Blaine, that sounds wonderful.”

They gather up their stuff from the table and as Blaine throws their cups away, Kurt speaks, “You’re a great friend.”

“And you’d do the same for me,” Blaine replies, smiling, “C’mon let’s get going or we won’t be able to finish it.”

 

+

 

_@santanalopez:_

_‘@kurtelizabeth + @bdanderson are singing along to Wicked on the bus. I’m just glad Berry’s not here or this would be unbearable.’_

 

+

 

_viii. Chicago, IL._

 

“I can’t believe we’d never covered Wicked before last night?” Kurt says, astonished.

“I know! God, you and Rachel duetting defying gravity was a-maz-ing,” Blaine replies, stirring his coffee.

“Well, thank you. I try,” Kurt says, blushing as he laughs.

“Even Santana enjoyed herself,” Blaine says, then pauses for a second, “Remember when Santana banned us from Wicked when we first started…”

“Oh yeah!” Kurt laughs, “She told us that she had already had enough of musicals in glee club at school, she didn’t want to have to deal with it for the rest of her life.”

“In her defence, we did sing a lot of musicals in high school…”

Kurt rolls his eyes, “She’s loves it really. She’s just pretending to keep up her image.”

“You know what you should do tonight?” Blaine says, a glint in his eye.

“What…?” Kurt replies.

“Well, okay. Remember when you went to New York for Nationals? And you rang me up, almost in tears because you-”

“Snuck onto the stage at the Gershwin with Rachel and sang For Good. God, that was amazing,” Kurt sighs, a wistful smile on his face.

Blaine smiles at Kurt, “Well, I’ve never actually heard you sing it.”

“You want us to sing it, huh?”

“Who wouldn’t?” Blaine says, “Please. For me?”

Kurt just laughs at him, “Well, I’ll need to talk to Rach-”

“Kurt, this is Rachel, she’ll say yes.”

Sighing with a smile on his face, “Fine. Fine.”

“C’mon, we need to sort out the arrangement!” Blaine replies, grabbing Kurt’s hand and dragging him out of the door.

 

+

 

_@bdanderson:  
‘Chicago! We have a wonderful surprise for you at tonight’s show!’_

_\- In reply to Blaine Anderson_

_@santanalopez:_

_‘This better not involve any more musicals…’_

_\- In reply to Santana Lopez_

_@bdanderson:_

_‘Um…’_

 

+

 

_ix. Ann Arbor, MI._

It’s not until Michigan where they don’t get the chance to stop off for coffee. Where they have to go to service stations and make do with the coffee there and get straight back on the bus so they’ll make it on time.

Blaine realises that he misses his mornings with only Kurt. He loves his bandmates, of course he does, but it’s not the same as with Kurt. Kurt understands him. He loves getting to talk to Kurt about everything and anything without getting judged. He loves getting to live with him, even if it is for a month on a tour bus.

 

+

 

_@bdanderson:_

_‘Let me tell you, service stop coffee is no where near as good as those small coffee shops scattered around the country.’_

 

+

 

_x. New York, NY._

 

“Do you wanna know a secret?” Blaine asks, a smile lighting up his face.

“Always, Blaine,” Kurt replies, “Are you going to finally tell me who you’ve been singing out these last few dates?”

Blaine lets out a nervous laugh, “What? I- I haven’t been singing about anyone…”

“Nice try there, Blaine, very convincing.”

“I’m serious! I’m just- I’m acting. I like to express myself through song, you know that.”

Kurt just gives him a knowing smile, “I know.”

“Back to the point,” Blaine replies, laughing, “you’re distracting.”

“But in a good way, right?”

“Of course.”

Kurt laughs, “So what was this secret, huh?”

“I wrote a song.”

“Do I get to hear it?” Kurt asks, a twinkle in his eye, “Oooh, did you write it for anyone in particular?”

“You’ll find out tonight, Hummel,” Blaine replies, shyly.

 

+

 

_@bdanderson:_

_‘So tonight I’m going to sing a song I wrote recently. I hope you don’t hate it too much!’_

+

 

_xi. Philadelphia, PA._

 

“What was that?!” Sam asks, the moment they’re seated.

Blaine shrugs.

“Seriously, you sing a song for a guy - who is in our band - that you wrote yourself, saying how in love you are and you don’t tell your best friend. Why didn’t you say anything?”

Blaine sighs, “It was more of a, uh, spur of the moment thing. I just- God, Sam, he’s- he’s so wonderful and he’s perfect and sweet and kind. And-”

There’s a short pause.

“I think I’m in love with him.”

Sam raises his eyebrows, “Well, duh. Everyone can see it, you took your time.”

Blaine just sighs, spinning his coffee cup between his fingers, “It doesn’t matter anyway, he doesn’t want me.”

“How do you know?”

“He hasn’t spoken to me, Sam! He hasn’t made eye contact. Obviously he doesn’t want anything to do with me.”

Sam smiles sadly at him, “But you haven’t spoken to him so you don’t know that. Just- talk to him. Please?”

Blaine shrugs non-committally, taking a sip of coffee before speaking, “He- we usually- I wanted to talk to him this morning. We usually go for coffee in the mornings, but today he was out before I could even say a word. I don’t know what to do, Sam. I fucked up.”

“No, dude, you didn’t. Just give him time to process, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

+

 

_@bdanderson:_

_‘Cause I'll be the one to hold you when the nights are cold and although I know I told you, I will tell you forevermore.’_

 

+

 

_xii. Boston, MA._

 

“Just talk to him, Kurt.”

Kurt huddles into the warmth of his coffee cup, sitting in a small coffee shop somewhere in Boston, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Tell him how you feel,” Rachel says, giving him a warm smile, “He’s really cut up that you won’t talk to him.”

“I just need time to process,” Kurt says.

“You’ve had time, Kurt,” Rachel sighs, “Okay, let me break it down for you. Firstly, this is breaking up the group dynamic. We only have one show left and if you don’t talk to him it’s going to ruin the end of the tour and I don’t want that. You don’t want that either. Secondly, it’s not fair on him - you know that, Kurt. He’s probably making up all this stuff in his head - we both know what he’s like - about how you don’t like him and that you’ll never want to talk to him again-”

“But I do!” Kurt butts in.

“We know that, but he doesn’t, Kurt!” Rachel says, “Look, as much as I hate to admit it but first and foremost, he’s your best friend. You can’t lose that. I don’t know what’s going through your mind right now and to be honest, I have enough of my own drama to even want to understand but, please, Kurt, just talk to him.”

They’re both silent for the next few minutes before Kurt whispers into his drink, “I’m in love with him, Rach.”

“Kurt…”

“I don’t want to ruin what we already have, you know? It’s so wonderful and I don’t think I could handle losing him.”

“How you do know you will? You’ve got to take risks sometimes, Kurt.”

Kurt just nods his head, looking back down into his coffee.

 

+

 

_@rachelbarbraberry:_

_‘Tour’s nearly over, guys! Thank you for coming, I love you all so much! Last stop tomorrow, our home state, Columbus, Ohio!’_

+

 

_xiii. Columbus, OH._

 

The bell twinkles as the door opens and Kurt looks up from the two coffee cups in front of him to see Blaine walk into the small coffee shop in Lima. He spots Kurt, giving him a small smile and wave as he walks towards the table.

“Hey,” Blaine says, quietly as he sits down.

Kurt smiles, then opens his mouth but closes it almost straight after. For the first time ever, the silence between them is awkward.

“This is weird,” Kurt says, “I-”

“Look, Kurt. I’m sorry. It was a stupid move and I regret it. I just act by instinct and don’t really think much about the effects of what I do. And I realise now that I shouldn’t have done that. Not when it’s going to get spread around the internet and that you’ll get bombarded with questions. But mostly, I don’t want things to be like this between us. I can understand that you don’t like me that way, but I don’t think I could handle losing you. Can we just go back to how we were before? Just- let’s just forget it happened and-”

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupts, “I agree that, yes, it was a dumb thing to do. And I kind of wish that we weren’t so famous and that the video’s wouldn’t go viral. But I don’t want you to regret it, Blaine. Being back here, in our home town, where our families live and where we both grew up, maybe that’s given me the confidence I need. Maybe it’s because it reminds me of the time when I met you and all I needed was a bit of courage. These last few years have been wonderful, but what’s really made them so great is that I’ve done it with you by my side.”

“What are you saying, Kurt?”

“Just that,” Kurt takes a deep breath, reaching over to intertwine his fingers between Blaine’s, “I’m in love with you.”

Blaine’s eyes are wide, sparkling with the shine of unshed tears as he leans over towards Kurt, their coffee sitting there, forgotten on the table. He brushes his lips against Kurt’s, eyes still open as he whispers, “And, Kurt Hummel, I’m in love with  _you_.”

 

+

 

_@bdanderson:_

_‘I couldn’t be happier sitting here at my old local coffee shop in my hometown with my soulmate, @kurtelizabeth’_


End file.
